


Meet the Parents

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Times of Night [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Assumptions, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, Pizza, Swearing, Worry, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: Thomas finally gets to meet Gordon's parents. Will they approve?
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, OMC/OFC
Series: Times of Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046344
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Dinner

“Are you sure that your parents will even like me?”

Gordon waved his hand dismissively, “I’m sure they will.”

“Are you even listening? Are they really going to approve a PI who makes money sometimes and lives in a guesthouse of another man?”

“I told them that when we first started dating.” 

Thomas rubbed his face, “Why would you tell them?”

“Because I wasn’t going to lie to my parents.”

“They’re going to hate me.” Thomas sat back down on the bed.

“No they won’t.” Gordon said, joining him.

“How could they not?”

“They know that you’re loyal, smart and relatively funny. That’s a start.”

“Relatively funny?”

“In some circumstances you manage to make a joke, rather than being one.”

Thomas laughed, “I hope I make jokes tonight.”

“So do I.”

“You’re absolutely filling me with confidence.”

Gordon gently grabbed Thomas’ hands, “I’m sure they’ll love you.”

“Still not quite convinced.”

“Look at it this way, I love you. So logically my parents should love you too.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

Gordon leaned over and kissed Thomas’ cheek, “You technically don’t have any other choice.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“What? That we’re meeting my parents in a couple of hours?”

“And I have to make a good first impression.”

“Just be yourself.” Gordon reassured, “They’ll like you.”

“I’m just worried. They approved of your ex, right?”

“Yes.” Another kiss, “And?”

“And what if they think that she was better than me?”

“Thomas.” Gordon used a hand to turn Thomas’ face towards him, “She could never hold a light to you.”

Thomas faintly blushed, “Don’t flatter me.”

“Wasn’t trying to.”

“So I’m not worth flattering?”

Gordon snorted, grinning. “You’re trying to trap me.”

“Yep. The nerves will do that.”

“You can run unarmed at a gunman, but my parents terrify you?”

Thomas shrugged, “We got engaged before I even met them.”

“I can see how that might be a concern.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I hate to admit it, but you have a point.”

Thomas stood up and took a breath. “What are they likely to talk about?”

Gordon hummed in thought. “Food?”

“They’re your parents!”

“The last time I checked.”

“Then shouldn’t you know what they’ll talk about?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Give me something to work with.” Thomas begged, “Please.”

“Okay. Okay. Let me think.”

“I’ll give you a minute.”

“How generous.” 

“Well I am known for being Magnumimous.”

“That pun doesn’t fully work.”

“Shh. You’re thinking remember?”

“Work.”

“They’ll want to talk about what I do?”

“Yes. They like to know what I’ve been doing.”

“Oh yes, you almost got hung because of me. They’ll love that.” Thomas stated.

“Ironically, they’ll probably find that hilarious.”

“Not helping.”

Gordon got off of the bed. “I’m trying here.”

“Sure you are.”

“I am!” Gordon snapped.

Thomas turned away from Gordon, who softened.

“Sorry. That was uncalled for.”

No response.

“I know that you’re stressed.”

“I am.” Was the whispered response.

“And this is a big deal for you.”

“Hmm.”

“And you just got over a chest infection.”

“Yep.”

“Come here.” Gordon raised his arms in an invitation and Thomas went cautiously into the expected hug.

“Okay?”

“You can make conversation in a pinch, I’ve seen you. There is a vast array of funny and interesting stories in your head. You’ll be swapping stories all night.”

“But what if…”

“If you start getting uncomfortable, then give me a sign and I’ll change the conversation topic.”

“You make it sound so simple. I just wanna make a good impression.” Thomas muttered.

“To be honest I’m going to marry you even if they disapprove. So you have nothing to worry about from me.”

Thomas chuckled, “Love you too.”

Gordon pulled back to look into Thomas’ eyes, “I mean it.”

“I…” Thomas searched Gordon’s face, “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“Pretty sure I do.”

“Why?”

“Because you just said you’re marrying me regardless of what your parents think. That’s a serious thing.”

“Thomas…”

“Gordy…”

“I proposed and you didn’t realise how serious I was?”

“Technically I proposed first.” Thomas corrected.

Gordon bumped their noses together. “I know.”

“Just reminding you.”

“Anyway, should I at least say what they do?”

Thomas nodded.

“My Dad’s a…” Gordon paused, “Wait. How have we never talked about this?”

“Because the key moments of our relationship happened after one of us almost died?”

“That’s fair.”

“Anyway, back to your parents.”

“Dad works private security. Mum works in accountancy. She really loves maths.”

“Guess you’d have to.”

“Never considered that before.”

“What?”

“How much Mum loves maths.”

“Some people do. Confuses me how people can enjoy maths, but who am I to judge?”

“She also helps out with security occasionally. As one of the higher rate security team.”

“Higher rate means more expensive. Right?”

“Yes.”

“So more expensive means higher security?”

“Also yes.”

“How dangerous are your parents?” Thomas untangled himself from Gordon to stretch.

“Incredibly.” Gordon returned to the bed.

“Will they shoot at me if I annoy them?”

Gordon wobbled his hand. “Probably not.”

Thomas released a breath. “Okay. That’s great. I can do this.”

“They’re much better at hand to hand combat.”

“Not helping!” Thomas re-joined Gordon on the bed, “I’m going to be beaten to death.”

“Dad’s excellent at choke holds.”

“Choked to death.” Thomas corrected.

“But thinking about it, Mum has broken a few bones in her time.”

“Choked to death while multiple bones are broken simultaneously.”

Gordon laughed. “I won’t let that happen.”

Thomas squeezed Gordon’s hand. An indication for him to knock on the door.

Before doing so, Gordon looked at him. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Good enough for me.” Gordon shrugged and knocked on the door.

Sounds of footsteps came from inside. Muffled words were exchanged. Although Thomas couldn’t make it out, the words seemed fond to him. The door opened.

“Hello!” A short woman wearing a matching set of dagger jewellery appeared, “It’s so good to see you!”

“Hi Mum.” Gordon let go of Thomas to hug his mother, “This is Thomas.”

“Hi.”

Gordon’s mother gave Thomas a quick squeeze. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Come in. Gerald’s just making dinner. Pizza is fine right?” She looked at Thomas, “No allergies? Gordon didn’t tell us about any.”

“I’m not too fond of mushrooms?” Thomas suggested.

“Me neither. Hate the bloody things.”

Thomas’ eyes widened, but he nodded in agreement.

“Oh, sorry. Is swearing okay?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Thomas shrugged, “I’ve got nothing against it.” 

Gordon’s mum let out a breath of relief. “Thank goodness! I was worried I’d offended you for a second.”

“No. No. No. Trust me, I’ve heard far worse.”

“You sure it’s okay?”

“Definitely.”

Smiling, Gordon’s Mum turned on her heel and moved deeper into the house. Allowing Thomas to get a look at the red tips of her hair that were hidden when she faced him, due to her bun.

“That went well.” Gordon stated.

“I can’t tell if that was sarcasm and at this point I’m scared to ask.”

“In that case, I won’t confirm either theory.”

Gordon took off his shoes, then waited for Thomas to do the same before leading him to the dining room. 

The table was already set. With matching plates with a hideous floral pattern. A pattern that clashed with the vivid coloured tablecloth underneath it. The neon red napkins were a nice touch. They added something to the already horrific colour combination. 

“And they’ve done it again.” Gordon muttered.

A man who looked like an older Gordon walked into the room. Gerald Katsumoto. 

“Ah. Hello boys! Dinner’s almost ready. Just waiting for the timer.”

“Okay Dad.”

“Hi Mr Katsumoto.” Thomas grinned, “I’m Thomas.”

“Gerald.” He put his hand out for Thomas to shake.

“Nice to meet you. At last.” Thomas joked as he shook the offered hand.

“Indeed.”

“So…”

An incessant beeping came from the kitchen, Gerald turned. “That’s my cue. Just sit down and make yourselves comfortable.”

As Gerald left, Gordon and Thomas sat down next to each other. Gordon rolling his eyes watching Thomas grimace at the plates. 

The Katsumotos returned with three pizzas. One cheese, one barbeque chicken and one vegetable. Each cut into eight pieces. In theory there was two slices of each for everyone. Once everything was placed down, they joined them at the table.

“This is everything we need, no cutlery for anyone?” Gordon’s Mum asked.

“Some cutlery would be great Lin.” Gerald responded.

“If you want cutlery, get your own ass up to get it.” Lin quipped.

“Lin?” Thomas asked.

“It’s short for Carolyn.” Gordon explained.

“That was cute.” Lin stated, “Gordon knew exactly what shit you were thinking about.”

“Well they’re married. So I’d hope so.” Gerald said casually as he grabbed a slice.

“What!” Thomas choked on his water.

“Dad, what are you on about?”

“You’re wearing matching rings. Normally that means marriage.” Lin pointed out.

“Oh. There’s a different explanation for that.” Thomas laughed, “It’s a funny story.”

“What? Did you buy the same engagement ring or something?”

“Yes Mum. We did.”

Gerald blinked. “How does that even happen?”

“By accident Dad.”

“We just assumed you two had a shotgun wedding or something.”

“Eloping dear.” Lin corrected, “Neither of these two are pregnant. Unless there is something else they need to tell us.”

“Erm no.” Thomas awkwardly grabbed some pizza, “As far as I’m aware, I’m not pregnant.”

“But you’re taller than my son.” Gerald stated offhandedly, “Why would you be the pregnant one?”

“Gerald, my dear dumbass, height doesn’t matter when you’re on your back.”

“Makes sense.”

“Excuse me! What happens in our bedroom is our concern.” Gordon snapped, rubbing his face.

“Of course son. As long as there’s no fucking in our bed.” Lin took a bite out of her slice.

“I feel like I should apologise for my wife.” 

“Much appreciated, thanks Dad.”

“Who said he was apologising to you? You’re stuck being related to me whether you like it or not. Thomas still has the chance to run.” Lin tenderly picked up another slice.

“I don’t plan on running. Especially since I’m pretty sure the windows are locked, if Gordon picked that habit up from you.”

Lin laughed, “Shit! He definitely picked that up from us.”

“Is that so I can’t escape?”

“Eh. Run if you want. We don’t want a kidnapping charge.” Gerald pointed out.

“Can we talk about different, more normal, topics please?” Gordon half begged.

Lin snorted. “Acting like a normal fucking family? Where’s the fun in that?”

“You didn’t swear this much when I was younger Mum.”

“I did. Just not in front of you.”

Gordon sighed. “Of course.”

“Anyway, how’s the pizza?” Gerald asked in an obvious move to change the subject.

“I like it.” Thomas answered, “Did you make it yourself?”

“Yes. Picked up the ability to toss dough from somewhere.”

Lin smirked. “And nothing caught fire.”

“You set that pasta on fire. Not me!”

“As far as I remember, you were supposed to be teaching me how to cook.”

“It’s not my fault you failed to inform me that you have a knack for setting things on fire.”

“How would I tell you that? I didn’t know.”

“Still don’t understand how you didn’t know that.”

“Our first date was just a long drive, at no point between that and the pasta incident did you ask about me setting fires.”

Gordon coughed. “I thought the point of this was to get to know my fiancé.”

“Gordy, it goes both ways.” Thomas lightly kicked him under the table, “I want to know about them too.”

The sound of glass shattering was the response to Thomas’ statement.

“Well.” Lin whispered, “You’re about to find out a lot more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Convos out of context;
> 
> Spirits: Han and Dr Jones? WHAT?!  
> ChainLink: This is some fanfic-level sh*t.  
> (link for those interested- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6obTHhhT-0Y)
> 
> Spirits: Read Lin in my voice tho.  
> ChainLink: That makes a lot more sense.  
> Spirits: These are just things I would say.
> 
> ChainLink: Lin is quickly becoming my favourite character.  
> Spirits: She is a sarcastic bitch. Perfect Character.  
> ChainLink: chefs kiss
> 
> Spirits: Lin is me.  
> (literally, her speech is based on mine)


	2. It could've gone worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't completely terrible.

“Who tries to rob the house of a private security firm owner?” Gerald asked quietly.

“An idiot dear.” Lin responded.

“Should we call the police?” Thomas suggested.

Lin stood up and gestured to Gordon. “We have a police.”

“Mum, I’m a homicide detective.”

“Well some people might die tonight.”

Thomas rose from his chair. “What?”

“None of us. Obviously.”

Gerald sighed. “Deal with the intruders first, confuse our future son-in-law second.”

“Fair enough. Thomas, with me. Gordon, with your father.”

A creak came from upstairs.

“That answers that question.” Gerald stated, “The Looper?

Lin stretched. “I picked a good night to wear shorts under my dress.”

“Be careful.”

“When am I not careful?”

“Always. That’s why I say it.”

Conversation over, the pairs split up. Lin lead Thomas to the back door and out to the back garden. She pointed to an open window next to the half roof over the porch.

“How are you at climbing up to windows?”

“I don’t really know.” Thomas shrugged, “Never tried it.”

Lin grabbed a chair. “Excellent. Now climb on this to get onto the roof above it. Then help me up.”

“Is this safe?”

“Of course not.”

Thomas chose to ignore Lin’s answer as he stood on the chair. It was older than he’d thought. And the creaks were louder than he’d expected. A slight jump was needed to push himself over the edge.

Lin was right behind him. Knocking the chair over as she used the back to get the extra height needed to get halfway over the edge. Thomas helped her the rest of the way.

“Thanks. My arms aren’t quite what they used to be. Too many dislocated shoulders.” Lin stated.

“No problem.”

“Now let’s go find the idiots in my home.”

Lin carefully slid through the window. Landing softly on the floor. 

Following her, Thomas gently put his feet on the ground. Realising that it was a bedroom when he looked up. Gordon’s bedroom in fact. Or, at least, it used to be. Judging by the various items on the walls.

Posters of Misery, Tron and Pulp Fiction were in a row along a wall above the bed. Shelves covered in books sat on the adjacent wall. None of their titles could be seen. Badges covered a corner of a cork board. Arranged in colour order. Faded pictures covered the rest of the space, hanging off the edges.

Lin noticed him looking. “It was Gordon’s room.”

Footsteps padded down the hall towards the door. Thomas indicated for Lin to stand behind the door. He slipped in front of the wardrobe just as the door opened.

A man cautiously stepped through the door. Obviously trying to be as quiet as possible. He took a few strides into the room. There was a bag on his back. A hammer glinted in the faint light. Turning, he saw Thomas in front of the wardrobe.

“Well this is awkward.” Thomas lunged at the man.

The hammer connected with Thomas’ shoulder. Warmth radiated from the flesh as Thomas instinctively grabbed the area. Another blow hit his leg before Lin reached his attacker. This blow knocked his leg out from under him and made Thomas meet the floor.

A swift kick to the kneecap bent the man’s knee backwards with a sickening crunch. Lin calmly put her hand around the wrist holding the hammer. Harshly twisting it as she pushed the man to the floor.

Gordon and Gerald arrived. The former dropped next to Thomas. Checking him over for any injuries.

“Are you okay?” Gordon pushed the hand away from the shoulder.

“Of course not! I just got hit with a hammer!” Thomas gritted out.

Gordon snorted. “You mean you got hammered?”

“That was a Dad joke if I ever heard one.” Lin stated.

“I second that.” Wept the man pinned underneath her.

“Who said that you could talk?”

“Am I going to be arrested?”

Gerald smiled. “Yes. The police are already on their way.”

“Did you steal from anyone else tonight?” Lin added.

“No. You looked like an easy target.”

“We own a private security firm, dumbass.”

“Shit.”

“Shit indeed.”

Thomas moaned on the floor as Gordon poked the back of his knee. He didn’t kick though, Lin noted, probably because he didn’t want to hurt Gordon.

“How’s Thomas?” Gerald asked, concerned.

Thomas shifted over to look at him. “I’m alive. Bit achy though.”

“Nothing’s broken. He’ll be fine.” Gordon explained.

“It’s going to bruise.”

“Obviously.”

“And it hurts to move my leg.”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

A series of knocks ran out from the front door. Gerald left, returning with Lieutenant Tanaka. 

Surveying the situation, Tanaka sighed. “Magnum being here is the only answer I need.”

“Surprisingly enough, my fiancé had nothing to do with this.”

“That’s a new one.”

“I’m as surprised as you are.”

Thomas lightly smacked Gordon with his good arm. “Love you too.”

Lin stood, dragging the man up with her. Gerald held the other arm to keep him upright.

Tanaka looked at the man’s leg. “Is that broken?”

Gerald shrugged. “I told you to call an ambulance.” 

“Good thing I did.”

The man grimaced. “Thanks. Now can I get arrested so I can escape this crazy bitch?”

“Hey!” Lin snapped. “This ‘crazy bitch’ can still break your arm.”

Tanaka glared at him. “Name?”

“Chad.”

“Chad what?”

“Chad Robinson.”

“Son of Clive Robinson?” Lin asked.

“What’s it to you?” Chad spat.

“We’re the security for your party next week.”

“Aren’t you rich? Why are you robbing people?” Thomas looked confused.

Chad spluttered for a second. “Because I can. Dad will pay you off anyway.”

“Did you just offer to bribe me?” Tanaka flatly stated.

“Yeah. So what?”

“Chad Robinson, you are under arrest for attempting to bribe a police officer and on suspicion of breaking and entering. You have the right to remain silent. However, anything you say may be used against you in a court of law.” Tanaka pulled out his cuffs.

Any attempts from Chad to backpedal fell on deaf ears.

Everyone sat on the floor in Gordon’s room once the excitement died down and the respective services had finished their investigations.

“Is he going to get charged son?” Gerald mused.

“Definitely. We might be able to charge him on attempting to bribe me as a cop too.”

“Excellent.”

Lin stretched. “You should get Thomas on your old bed.”

“I will Mum.”

“The sheets have been washed multiple times, but if Thomas was a woman I’d still be worried about him getting pregnant.”

“Mother please!” Gordon picked Thomas up to hide his face.

“We’ll leave you to it. The bed is big enough for two of you.” Lin winked just as Gordon turned to face her.

“Please leave.”

“Okay. Come downstairs if you need anything.” Lin slipped out the door.

Gordon took his socks off and lay down next to Thomas.

“Worried about me getting pregnant. Huh?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Gordon sighed. “Let’s just say I got caught once.”

“Just once?”

“Fine. More than once.”

“Twice?”

Gordon covered his face. “A bit more than that.”

“You’ll have to tell me more at some point.”

A non-comittal noise came from Gordon. Thomas snorted and flipped the lamp above him on. Wondering why there was just a lamp on a small corner shelf there in the first place.

Gordon noticed his confusion. “I wanted a lamp there.”

“Why? Did you want to bang your head on it every morning?”

“No. I wanted to read with the light.”

“Boring.”

“I didn’t say what I was reading.”

“Crime novels?”

“Yes.”

“Then my comment stands.”

“Okay then.” Gordon rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Hey!” Thomas leaned on his good shoulder. “Where are you going?”

“To look in the wardrobe. I should have some old clothes in there.”

“Oh. I assume for us to sleep in?”

Gordon opened the wardrobe. “Yep.”

“We could just sleep naked.”

“No nudity. We’re in my parents’ house. Remember?”

Thomas sighed. “Fine.”

“You don’t have to pout.” Gordon pulled out a set of pyjamas. “Do you want these?”

“Can I just have the shorts?”

“As long as you put a shirt on tomorrow morning.”

“Deal.”

Gordon threw the pyjamas onto the bed. “There should be another set in here for me.”

Thomas whined. “Do you have to?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

“Is being nude completely off the table?”

“Yes.” Another set of pyjamas appeared from the wardrobe.

Gordon stripped his clothes off. Quickly slipping into the sleepwear before Thomas could complain. He helped Thomas to his feet and left to use the bathroom. Returning to Thomas smugly looking in the bedside drawer.

“Not a word.”

Thomas blinked. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Oh.” Thomas picked up a Pulp Fiction DVD. “Is this what you mean?”

“Yes.”

Opening the case, Thomas gasped. “Did you steal this from blockbusters?”

“I just never found time to return it.” Gordon muttered.

“It was last taken out in the nineties.”

“I forgot about it.”

“I never knew I was engaged to a criminal!”

“You’re going to be engaged to a murderer if you don’t stop talking.”

“And you complain that I break the law.”

“Please stop.”

“You really did steal it, didn’t you?”

“Fine! I stole it. Okay?” Gordon pushed Thomas up to the wall and sat on the bed.

“Now we have to watch it sometime.”

“We will.” Gordon promised as he pulled the covers up.

Thomas put the DVD behind the lamp and switched it off. “Good.” 

“Anything else you want to ask?”

“Well there is…” Thomas shifted closer. “The ‘protection’.

“How many?”

“Two.”

“Mum didn’t add any.” Gordon relaxed. “That’s great.”

“There was also a gun.”

“For fucks sake.”

“Do I want to ask why your parents would put a gun in the drawer?”

“Private security.”

“In that case, are there guns hidden everywhere?

“Pretty much.”

“Like where?”

“In a bowl of potpourri. In a bag in the bathroom. Probably a couple in the walls. That sort of thing.”

“As you do.”

“Clearly.”

“How did you turn out so unlike them?” Thomas mused.

Gordon gingerly put an arm around Thomas. “Maybe I just don’t have the life experience yet.”

“Well then we’ll have to get some.”

“Definitely.”

“Hmm.”

“Tired?”

“Hammered.”

“But you didn’t drink any alcohol tonight.”

Thomas elbowed Gordon. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“How did your parents meet?”

“Well. Mum was hired to kill Dad. So she knocked him out to drive to the middle of nowhere. They were still in Japan at the time. Dad had a bag over his head and was tied to the front seat with far too much rope. Anyway, he woke up and started talking. Mum responded. By the time they got to the spot, she decided not to kill him. They chose to give dating a try. So Dad drove back while they talked some more. Picked up some food too. Apparently it was a rather nice first date. At least, according to them.”

Thomas laughed. “You’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“It’s too ridiculous. Even for me.”

“All of it is true. I swear.”  
“How? What? When? Where? Why?”

“Hands. Kidnapping. Not sure on the exact date. Japan. Money.”

“You know what?”

“What?”

“I’m too tired for this.”

“Wow. You’re admitting that you’re tired. That’s a first.”

“Shush. I’m sleeping.”

“So you’re talking in your sleep?”

“Yes.” Thomas muttered.

Gordon kissed his forehead. “Sure you can.”

“Hush.”

“Make me.”

Thomas paused. “I need to use the sleep. Please allow me.”

“The sleep?”

A hand went to Gordon’s face. “You know.”

“I do.”

“Love you so much.”

Gordon kissed the hand and removed it from his face. “Love you too.”

“Can I sleep now?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

“Bedbugs!” Thomas shot up and hit his head on the shelf above him.

“Kidding!”

Thomas huffed, rubbing his head. “Don’t talk to me right now.

“Are you okay?”

“No. I just hit a shelf.”

“Sorry.”

“You better be.”

“Believe me, I am.” Gordon kissed his lips.

“Then goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRL  
> Washing Machine: (beeping)  
> Me: (walking up to it) What do you want? You needy bastard.
> 
> In Chat  
> ChainLink: Remake Twilight but have every character played by Ice Cube in increasingly tacky costumes and wigs.
> 
> ChainLink: "The noblest art is that of making others happy."  
> Spirits: Or horny.
> 
>   
> [ Work I Co-Wrote with TheChainLink (My PR)!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732368/chapters/70449378/)


End file.
